Rainbow Sprinkles
by GrimsleyGames
Summary: When the ever-tired Ymir refuses to get up in the morning, Krista, her roommate, decides to take on the task of waking her up.


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any of these characters. They're all the property of the brilliant, yet seriously frickin' twisted mind of Hajime Isayama. I just make them do embarrassing things and occasionally grope.**

 **Author's Note:** Hello lovely readers! So, when it became blatantly obvious that there was no way in hell chapter 9 of Head Over Converse would be ready on time, I decided to not be a complete and utter failure and, instead, wrote my first ever one-shot. Again, first ever one-shot. As in never wrote one before. As in don't hate me if it's not up to snuff as I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

Kinda like running with scissors, you just never know what the outcome will end up being unless you try.

You can blame Dragon Age: Inquisition for the lack of an additional chapter. Screw you, videogame, for being highly addicting and letting me play as a chick who likes chicks. It's like you peered into my little gamer heart and created the one thing that would foil me.

Anyways, please review and let me if you guys like the story or have any constructive criticism. If you'd like to see more one-shots like this, go ahead and give me a heads up. Also, if you happen to have an idea for another one-shot, or any story really that you'd like to see me write, send them on over to me. Even if it's like "I really, really love coffee shop AUs" or "Make Ymir a time travelling, wombat shape-shifter!" I'll be nice, promise.

'til next time.

-Grimsley

* * *

 **Rainbow Sprinkles**

Ymir was fucking exhausted.

Sunlight flooded into the room through the window blinds, a ray of light assaulting her right in the damn face. It was as if the light found the perfect angle to annoy the crap outta her at max capacity.

She wanted to punch the sun in its fucking throat.

The sleeping girl groaned, turning around in her bed before burying her face into her pillow. It was super frickin' cold outside and her bed was comfortable as all hell. A flock of hot dames couldn't get her to wake up, even if they were naked and covered in like… chocolate or something else delicious and edible. Whipped cream? Syrup? Rainbow sprinkles?

Unless it was Krista. Yeah, she'd get up for her.

With that thought, her dreams took a wicked turn for the awesome.

* * *

Krista pulled a sweater on and slipped out of her room. She walked into the kitchen where Mikasa and Annie were sitting at the table, sipping on coffee while Sasha stood at the stove. If the infamous glutton was cooking, there was a high chance there wouldn't be anything left by the time she was finished heating it up. Sasha had a tendency to nibble while making food.

"No Ymir yet?" Krista asked, looking around the room. Mikasa had the decency to shrug, while Annie made no reaction at all. Sasha looked up from the stove and smiled.

"Sleeping Beauty has yet to emerge from her cave," the brunette informed, using the spatula to point at Ymir's door.

A frustrated sigh escaped from Krista's lips. While Mikasa, Sasha, and Annie were easy enough to deal with, in the sense that Krista wasn't always having to take care of stuff for them, her final roommate was a completely different story. The girl could sleep through any alarm clock, and had a tendency to go full on Satan spawn when woken up.

"You really thinking about going in there?" Annie asked, eyeing her freckled roommate's room. "Death would be preferable to the total suck-fest that will ensue if you wake that one up"

Krista's house mates had long ago decided that they'd no longer be waking Ymir up for any reason whatsoever, be it school or fire. The girl had a tendency to be a down right pain in the ass in the mornings with them. The only one who seemed able to wake the brunette without enticing her wrath was Krista.

Once, after Sasha walked in with breakfast, Ymir smacked it out of her hands and spilled it all over the floor. Sasha pretty much had a full on psycho breakdown and nearly killed the sleeping girl for wasting food. She annoyed the hell out of Mikasa, what with her saying she was up, only to fall back to sleep the moment the raven haired girl would leave. She even sleep slapped Annie once. It would have been terrifying had it not been for the stunned look on the tough blonde's face. Krista laughed, Annie got pissed, and yet another person refused to wake the freckled jerk.

Krista probably would have given up as well, but Ymir tended to act differently with the tiny blonde in the morning than she did the others. While it generally made Krista slightly uncomfortable and super embarrassed, she also couldn't help but kinda like it.

"Ugh, wish me luck," Krista groaned, heading towards the door, summoning whatever courage her tiny body had.

"I will miss you, sweet Krista," Sasha called after the blonde. "May it be a quick, painless death."

"Can I have your TV?" Mikasa asked. "And if it's death by Ymir, I think it's fairly obvious it'll be anything but painless."

"I call dibs on her car," Annie blurted out.

"Well shit," Sasha muttered.

"I'm not gonna die!" Krista shouted over her shoulder as she slipped into Ymir's room.

Clothes littered the floor and the blonde did her best to avert her gaze from the bra in front of her feet. She cleared her throat before moving over to the window and opening up the blinds. An incomprehensible groan was the only reply she received.

"Ymir, it's time to wake up. You're gonna be late for class if you don't get up soon," Krista called, making sure to stand back. Ymir had grabby hands in the morning.

The brunette didn't move.

"Ymir?"

Still nothing.

She stepped closer, poking the freckled girl.

"Earth to Ymi- Yaaah!"

A hand shot out from beneath the covers and pulled the blonde down onto the bed. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and Krista could feel the sleeping girl's form envelope her. She tried to wiggle out of it, but the hold was too strong.

Ymir, on the other hand, was very much so still half asleep, having dreamt of sweet Krista cuddles. The fact that she had a massive thing for her roommate was blatantly obvious, despite her having tried to hide it at first.

"Ymir! Let go, you're gonna wrinkle my clothes," Krista complained, trying to push the sleeping girl's arm off of her.

"Stop talking and be a good pillow," Ymir grumbled to sleep Krista, not knowing the real Krista was the one she was force-snuggling.

"This isn't funny. Get off of me."

"A good, super fucking hot pillow with really nice-"

Krista swatted at the tan hand that was slowly sliding up her stomach. The hand recoiled back underneath the sheets, but the blonde only had a short time to celebrate her victory.

"Aww, don't be shy. I mean, sure they're super tiny, but they're still nice."

That was it.

Krista flicked the freckled girl's forehead, sending her retreating back into the blankets. She quickly tumbled out of the bed before the brunette decided to get handsy again.

"What the fuck, Short-Stuff? I said they were nice! You should take it as a compliment," Ymir grumbled the words, rubbing the spot where she was assaulted.

Her eyebrows furrowed and, to Krista, it appeared as though she was confused and very deep in thought. Breath stealing gold eyes blinked open and she stared at the tiny blonde, completely bewildered.

Krista could see the moment of realization flash across Ymir's eyes as the brunette realized what she'd just done in her sleep-drunk state. Completely awake now, her freckled cheeks flushed red and she threw her blanket over her head, trying to create a barrier between her and her accidental victim.

"Uh, Ymir," Krista muttered awkwardly. "You, erm, need to get up now."

"I refuse."

"Get up now."

"…"

"Ymir?"

"Not even if you were naked and covered in chocolate."

"Wake up- wait, what?" Krista's body lost all strength and ability to move, and her entire face, ears to her neck, felt hot. She could feel a soft, steady pounding in her head. "Ymir?"

After a moment the blanket covering Ymir's face pulled down slightly and a single golden eye peeked at her.

"I take it back. You, naked, rainbow sprinkles. That's what'll get me up."

"N-No way in hell!" Krista stammered. Perhaps, if Ymir was the naked one, it'd be a completely different story, but there was no way she was stripping in front of the formerly snoozing girl. Not today. "Not gonna happen."

"Ah, goodnight then," Ymir pulled the blanket back up.

"Oh, come on Ymir. I don't want to go to class by myself, and you can't afford to miss another day. Get out of bed."

"I said naked with sprinkles," Ymir's muffled voice mumbled from underneath the throw. Krista had long ago noticed the brunette often reverted to jokes when she was embarrassed.

"Damn it, Ymir."

"Fine, no sprinkles then," Ymir compromised. "Damn, you strike a hard bargain."

"I'm not getting naked!" Krista yelled loud enough that Sasha, Mikasa, and Annie probably heard it. Still, she knew they wouldn't be shocked. This kinda thing happened between her and the freckled girl far too often, practically every morning. In the beginning, it was a real eye opener. Now, it was a bizarre morning tradition.

"Fine," Ymir pulled the blanket down and propped herself up in the bed. Krista could still detect a light blush on her cheeks as the tall girl stared down at the bed, unable to look Krista in the eye. A long finger scratched at a spot on the sheet she was resting on. "How about a kiss?"

"A… A what?" Krista tripped over her words.

"Nothing. Forget about it. It was just a… uhm, a joke," Ymir lied, unsure how she'd summoned enough guts to make the proposition in the first place.

Krista, unsure what to say, got up and walked to the door. She reached for the handle, but froze. After contemplating it for a moment, she looked back over her shoulder at Ymir, who was still watching her.

The freckled girl's shirt had ridden up at some point during the night, exposing her tone stomach, making Krista have some fairly intense… feelings. She bit her bottom lip, weighing her options.

"Just one kiss?" the blonde asked, voice wavering. She was unable to look Ymir in the eye, instead looking anywhere else but at her.

"Uh… what?" Ymir asked, totally and completely thrown. Before she could really take in what was happening, Krista was sitting on the bed beside her. All the brunette could do was stare at her, completely bewildered, as the blonde pressed her soft, sweet lips gently against her own.

The moment Krista kissed her, Ymir went completely rigid. Her mind refused to work properly, and she could feel pure adrenaline pulsing through her body. By the time her brain finally decided to do its damn job and snap her back to her senses, Krista had pulled back. Ymir's body moved forward slightly on its own, as if she was, without thinking it, searching for Krista's absent lips, not yet finished with the kiss, yet all she found was empty air.

Krista, whose eyes had been fixed on the sheets beneath her, glanced up. She had to hold back a laugh when she saw the comically confused expression on the brunette's face.

"Get up, Ymir," Krista coaxed, a stray giggle escaping her lips as she pressed a quick peck to Ymir's forehead. She got up, tossed the clothes on Ymir's floor into her hamper, and slipped out of the room. She pressed her fingertips to her mouth as she walked down the hall.

The order to get out of bed seemed to jog Ymir's brain and she pulled the blanket off herself, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"What, no tongue?" The brunette called after the blonde loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

By the time Ymir finished showering and made it to the kitchen, Annie, Mikasa, and Sasha were already gone. Krista sat at the table, eating her breakfast all politely and shit, like the damn refined ass lady she was.

Ymir grabbed the bowl that was left on the table for her and pretty much snarfed the entire contents down in a few quick bites. When she lowered the bowl from her face, she was met by Krista's unimpressed stare. Shrugging, she tossed the bowl into the sink. Krista did the same before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"So, I had an idea about how I'd be able to actually get up on time in the mornings," Ymir blurted out as she pulled on her jacket before running her fingers through her freshly washed hair. "It's pretty fucking brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"Hmm, and what's that?" Krista asked, pulling the door open before fishing into her pocket for the keys so she could lock up once they left. She was willing to do just about anything if it meant it'd be easier to wake the freckled pervert.

She definitely had feelings for the tall girl, there was no lying to herself about that, but that didn't mean she wanted to be felt up first thing in the morning by some half-asleep idiot, even if she did have a super sexy voice when she just woke up.

"I just need a little motivation, I think."

"You don't say," Krista sighed, wary of where this was going. Ymir's ideas never ended up going well.

"By a 'little motivation,' I mean let me grope you, and I'll wake up on my own for the next week," Ymir proposed, a proud smile on her face. "Get it? Little motivation… because your boobs are like, so small they're nonexistent."

Krista stared at her blankly for a long moment before closing the door on her stupid, freckled face.

"C'mon Krista! Just one boob! With sprinkles!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The nickname 'Rainbow Sprinkle boobs' is now available to any reader who so wishes to be referred to by it. We can call you Sprinkles for short... or boobs.

Also, this fic was originally titled "Good Morning" but I changed it. When Le Girlfriend saw the new name, she rolled her eyes and pretty much was all "You would."


End file.
